Our Ultimate Savior
by Lord Saber
Summary: REWRITE of World's Savior: Opposites Unite What would have happen if Vali didn't exist and Issei was the descendent of the original Maou Lucifer and obtained both the Booster Gear and Divine Dividing. And whats with this prophecy, who's this creature? Why does powerful gods fear him? IsseixHarem Also don't forget to follow, favorite and check out my blog and twitter IDEAS WELCOMED
1. The beginning

**Hey Guys, sadly I'm going to delete World's Savior, BUT that doesn't mean that I won't put the things from the other story into here, like the weapons, plot line, etc. Also since I want to get more close to the Community I made a twitter so that I can post when updates will happen, any new characters/ weapons that will be introduced and a Wordpress so that I can post a small amount of a chapter on it to give an idea, and if you guys want I can still continue World's Savior and post it on that but it will not be a priority, well anyway all info regrading that will be at the end **

**And a side note for those whom been giving me info (WildLeopard) I will still use all the information you given me in this story, but a little more detailed**

**Now ONWARD to the story **

* * *

_The Beginning_

It was a normal, beautiful day, like any other day, except this day was special, this day was the day were an ancient prophecy will begin, a prophecy were an ancient and powerful creature feared by many will awaken and will threaten to destroy everything that lives and a single life will be the only one that can stop that creature, that single life is named Issei, Issei Lucifer, a powerful child, and he will face many hardships that he needs to overcome if he is to defeat the powerful creature. His journey will not be easy, he never asked for any of this no-one did, but everything starts with the one willing to lite the match.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, well, not so peaceful, after all every morning, Issei is off creating who knows what. His mother just left him to his imagination since he was seven year old, while his father hardly visits them. Issei really didn't know why his father doesn't see them much, but on the days that he does, he just says "create what you want to, and always make dreams happen". He always remembers his father's words, to make dreams happen. He would always try to make either a tool or a toy, but now he's drawing an image, a strange one. Every night as he goes to bed, he could always hear a voice, telling him that his time is near, then an image of 2 gigantic beast fighting each other and many other people trying to stop them. He was curious to why he was dreaming those things, and that voice, who was that and by what he meant 'your time is near'. He didn't understand any of it, but he was still going to show his father when he comes back in 2 months.

* * *

_Location: Kuoh Town Time: 2 months later _ (3rd POV)

The sky was beautiful, flowers blooming, birds singing, kids running around playing with each other, it was a perfect day. Except there was this one kid that was sitting down with his mother on a bench. He was a boy, his hair was silver, his eyes were blue, and was just looking at the ground. He then asked his mother.

"Mommy, when is Daddy gonna come back" Said Issei, in a small voice. The reason why Issei said that was because his father was never late when he was coming back, he was always right on time, but today, today was different. His father was supposed to come yesterday, but he never did.

"Don't worry, Daddy is gonna come back real soon" She said in a reassuring voice "Why don't you go and play with the other kids, look your friend is calling you" She said as she point to a young child that was about a year younger than him, that child is actually a girl but is much of a tomboy. Once he saw her he smiled and ran up to her and the two of them just went off to play with the other kids.

"I'm gonna get you!" Issei said

"No you're not!" Said the girl, but unknown to anyone, a figure was watching them, more importantly watching, Issei.

"Haha, I finally founded you, I can't wait to finally give a _proper _family greeting" The mysterious figure said with a smirk before vanishing into thin air

* * *

It was night time now and Issei's father still hasn't came yet so Issei was walking home with his mother holding his hand, it was almost midnight so you'll hardly see any people in the streets but, Issei didn't know why but he felt that there was someone following them.

"Mommy" Issei said scared pointing his finger behind them, his mother worried if there was someone, turned around to find an empty street, but she knew someone was there

"It's probably nothing, let get going" She said as she grabbed his arm and started to walk faster. As she turned left at a corner a man was there. A man that both knew.

"Daddy!" screamed Issei as he jumped into his fathers arms. His father then chuckled

"There, there, I missed you too" He said as he began to caress Issei's hair, but while he was doing that he sent a glance towards his wife and she now understood why he was late and what she has to do now.

"Let's go home" he said as he grab Issei and his wife's hand and started to walk to their house

* * *

As they got home Issei's parents told Issei to go and get ready for bed, as he went to his room his parents started to talk.

"Tomorrow morning we have to leave as quick as possible" His father said "I stalled him as long as I can, he's going to be here tomorrow and there's no telling what he'll do" He continued as he began to search for something.

"Dear, I know you're worried, so am I, but don't you think that we should at least tell Issei about this" Issei's mother said trying to calm her husband

"No! Why do you think I put a seal on him, so that he can live a normal life!" He said as he began to raise his voice "I don't want to drag him into this, especially if it involves that madman!" Just as he finished the door opened revealing an old man about 50 years old, silver hair, and blue eyes. The very man was the man Issei's father was talking about. Yes he was talking about Issei's grandfather, his father, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. A being that's crazy and wants to bring this world into chaos.

"Now, Now, who are you calling a madman. Is that anyway to deal with your father" Said Rizevim in a playful teasing voice.

"Get Issei and run!" Issei's father said as his wife did-so. He then ran towards his father to send a punch at his face but suddenly Rizevim thrusts his arms at his son sending him through the wall. He then got back up and started to charge at him yet again.

* * *

**Issei's POV**

"Issei! Issei! Where are you!" His mother screamed as she ran into his empty room, she then heard a cry from the closet and ran towards to find a frightened Issei. She then grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him out of the house, that is until they reached the living room. Everything is ruined, the walls shattered, the floor covered with debris and burn marks. But the most terrifying thing they saw was Issei's father on his knees, and his grandfather getting ready to decapitate him with a sword covered in black energy. His father then looked at Issei, and with his last moment he said

"Run" Then there was a pause in time, next thing Issei knew was his father had just been decapitated.

"*Fuun* Sorry excuse for a son of mine. Oh well time to finish things up" He said the last part as with a crazy like smirk as he walked towards Issei and his mother while holding on to the sword that killed his father dripping with blood. Both him and his mother frozen at what just happened before them couldn't react towards Rizevim. "Well then" He said as he grabbed Issei's mother, who started struggling "let me finish this" he said before he threw her at the opposite side of the room. As he walked towards her he just started to swing his sword as if he were teasing her whats going to happen. He then grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

"No! Let go of me! Help! Somebody Help!" She said as she struggled even more than before

"HAHAHAHA! Who's going to help you. No one is coming to help you." She then realized her faith as Rizevim thrusted his sword in her stomach. She was bleeding and in pain and did not wanted her son to expect the same

"Issei!...RUN! ...Get out of ...here!" His mother screamed

"YES! RUN! Leave knowing you couldn't help save your mother! Leave knowing that your own grandfather killed your parents." Suddenly Issei began to move his feet and ran outside into the darkness shedding tears. As he ran towards the darkness he could still hear his mother screaming in pain, but suddenly it stopped and Issei too scared to look back knew what happened. His mother died.

* * *

Issei continued to run. It seems like he's been running for hours, he then suddenly stopped and fell down to the floor exhausted and traumatized at what just has taken place. And what had then happened was unknown to Issei, but the seal his father put on him broke and his aura was flaring out everywhere, rage, and sadness, and you know what they say power attracts power, and his power attracted three things. The first was a mid 30's man with 10 jet black wings, he was flying towards somewhere but he suddenly felt a powerful aura and had to know its source, to which led to a child but what interested him was the child gave off an aura of Lucifer, but that was not all unknown to Issei before he passed out was that he had a red small gauntlet on his left arm with a green gem on the middle of it and a pair of light blue wings, yes this child in fact held two very powerful things within him called Sacred Gears and this interested the man very much as his hobbie, if you call it, was Sacred Gears.

"This is very interesting, very" He said as he picked up the boy and began to fly once more heading to his base to treat to the boy.

* * *

**The Next day**

It was the day after the incident of Rizevim killing Issei's parents. Now Issei is sound asleep as he was brought to a room by the man. Issei then began to stir up a bit and began to wake up. When he did so he looked around the room confuse at where he is. Suddenly the door opened revealing the man who brought him here. He was middle aged, had black hair with blonde bangs.

"Oh you're awake, good. My name is Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels, lets have a little talk" He said with a smirk

* * *

**And that is a wrap so sorry guys I don't know whats gotten into me, whenever I work on the story I forget to save it and lose about 2-3 hours of work on it and then I finally decided to make this into an intro chapter of how things will work out. **

**Also I am deleting World's Savior but ****I've started thinking why not make a few short stories on it and post it on my new blog I made and if you guys like it then I'll continue making short stories of it. Also since I want you guys to share your ideas with me I'll give you a shout out and maybe a sneak peek of the chapters plot etc. Also follow me on Twitter so that I can hear your questions and ideas for characters and plot if you want.**

**Twitter: at LordSaber86**

**And for the blog it's A WordPress**

**WordPress: lordsaberblog . wordpress . Com**

**Follow me and stay up to date also the more followers I have the faster things will come so make sure to follow bye**


	2. Training and Missions?

**Here's another chapter for you guys enjoy. Sorry for the wait its a personal issue but I'm going to try and post a chapter or two every weekend**

**I own nothing**

* * *

_Previously On Our Ultimate Savior_

It was the day after the incident of Rizevim killing Issei's parents. Now Issei is sound asleep as he was brought to a room by the man. Issei then began to stir up a bit and began to wake up. When he did so he looked around the room confuse at where he is. Suddenly the door opened revealing the man who brought him here. He was middle aged, had black hair with blonde bangs.

"Oh you're awake, good. My name is Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels, lets have a little talk" He said with a smirk

* * *

After a few minutes of explaining, Azazel told him of their being Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Norse Gods, Greek God, pretty much all the mythological beings were real, or at least most of them, he even told Issei that he was part-Human and part-Devil, which shocked him but he was more shocked to hear he was the great-grandson of the original Lucifer. Issei only knowing a bit of the bible knows that Lucifer was one of the first devils. Also Azazel told him that there were these "weapons" that God created and gave them to humans to be able to "defend" themselves from evil. He then told Issei, that despite him being part devil his human part allowed him to gain two of these weapons called "Sacred Gears". In fact he managed to get two of the thirteen strongest sacred gears called "Longinus", and those two that he gain were complete polar opposites.

"So, I'm a devil?" Issei curiously asked

"Well, a half-devil, and a very powerful one at it too." Said the man named Azazel

"Why am I powerful?"

"Well, you are a descendent of the original Lucifer, one of the few original but powerful devils, also aside from that you have two mid-tier Longinus that each have very powerful dragons" Azazel explained

"Dragons?-" Issei said right before he got a massive headache

"Looks like they're still fighting each other, isn't that right, Ddraig, Albion." Said Azazel as a red gauntlet appeared on Issei's left arm and a blue pair of wings appear from his back.

**[What do you want Azazel]**

**{Yes, we're in the middle of our fight}**

"Well it's not what I want it's what he wants since he is both of yours host" Azazel said gesturing to Issei

**[Me share a host with him never]**

**{I agree would never share a host of mines with this imbecile}**

**[What did you say!]**

**{You're an imbecile, a pathetic excuse for a dragon!}**

As they began fighting again and ignoring Azazel's attempts to stop them, Issei was confused but he realized something.

"Stop it!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, and they all did so.

**[What do you want you useless child]**

"I don't understand any of this" Issei started while having tears form in his eyes "But I want to get stronger"

"Then I'll help you get stronger, in both controlling your sacred gears, but to also master your devil powers" Azazel said with a grin "Now, who will you want to train with first, Ddraig, or Albion." Issei thought about it until he was interrupted by Ddraig

**[Well, it should be obvious that he chooses the stronger dragon]**

"Albion, I choose him" Issei said making Ddraig mad

**[What! You choose that weak ass!]**

**{Who are you calling weak}**

"Consider it revenge for calling me useless"

**[Fine, whatever, just wake me up when you want me] **Ddraig said as he began to sleep leaving Issei to start his training with Azazel and Albion.

"Now then lets get to the basics. First off we need to see how much power you have right now" Azazel said

**{I suggest that he tries to focus his magic together}**

"That would do. Alright Issei, close your eyes and focus. Try to drag all the power in the palm of your hand" Azazel said as he was walking around him

As Azazel said Issei closed his eyes and focused. He focused, he felt all the power in him, running throughout his body, then he rose his right arm and on the palm of his hand he created a small, silver sphere of energy.

"Good, now try to make it bigger" Azazel said right before he notice Issei was starting to struggle, then a few moments later he lost his concentration and started to pant wildly.

"Hm, looks like there is a lot to improve on. Oh well, looks like we're gonna be busy for a while now." Azazel said

"We're?" Issei questioned

"Oh right I'm not gonna be the only one training you, one of my subordinates a very powerful one will be helping you in a few ways that I wouldn't be able to. His name is Baraqiel, and you'll meet him soon."

"Alright then, let start your training." Azazel said

* * *

Its been a year since Issei has started training with Azazel to gain more control over his powers. Issei had gain a lot of stamina, speed, and strength during the training with Azazel, also Issei is now able to use and make magic circles along with using "Divine Dividing" well, but that was just the beginning for Azazel. He thinks that its time to hand him over to Baraqiel for the rest of the training. Both Issei, and Azazel, were walking towards a huge training room that was specifically made for the training Issei will do with Baraqiel. As they entered the room Issei could see one man in the center of it. He was well build and looks like the type of guy you don't want to make mad.

"So this is the kid" Said the man

"Yes, he's the one I was talking about, and the one you're gonna train. Issei this is my subordinate, Baraqiel, your trainer" Azazel said

"Well then lets start. First thing first, I want you to try and land a punch on me" Baraqiel said intimidating Issei. He then summoned "Divine Dividing" which consisted of two silver-like gauntlets, and a pair of blue wings on his back. Issei got this gauntlets during his training time with Azazel, and he said that it was his incomplete-balance breaker and the rest will come with his time with Baraqiel. He quickly lunged himself towards Baraqiel prepare to land a punch on him but suddenly Baraqiel side-stepped making Issei miss and fall. Issei got up and tried it again but Baraqiel side-stepped again making him fall down again.

"You're never gonna be able to win a fight if you just do that every time. You always need to keep you balance in a close-combat fight. Never lunge towards someone, and make a blind attack, you always need to improvise in case something " He finished as he tempted Issei once again. This time Issei lunged at him again.

"You never learn do you" Baraqiel said prepared to side step again but Issei anticipated this so as Baraqiel began to move Issei rolled behind him a send a punch at his side, making him feel the pain.

"Ugh, huh, gotta hand it to you, that was clever" He said impressed

"You said you'll always need to improvise in a battle"

"That I did, but this was just to test you if you were worth my time." Baraqiel then continued "Also its not all about throwing a punch its also taking one too. Now prepare to be in a whole lot of pain in the next 2 months boy" He said right before sending a powerful punch towards his face knocking him out.

"Haha, I could tell you're gonna enjoy this aren't you" Azazel said with a laugh

"Of course I am" Baraqiel said

And again Issei went through 2 years of hard, exhausting, painful training with Baraqiel. During that time Issei found respect in Baraqiel as a teacher and started calling him sensei. Issei also managed to create and control all different types of magic, like, water, ice, fire, wind, and a bit of lighting. Issei also managed to gain his complete balance breaker but only for a time limit of 2 weeks before a need to recharge. While gaining his complete balance breaker he also managed to fully control Divine Dividing's power of gaining's someones power and being able to release it through his wings to never overload and be at maximum power always. With all the good improvements happening, there is still something Issei is thinking about. He keeps on having these dreams of being in the dark, no one near, just emptiness, like the void. Then suddenly a gigantic beast appears through a huge sea of white flames and it spoke. Directly at Issei if he were actually facing him, and it said "The time is near, you must be prepared to overcome these challenges". He doesn't know what that means but he kept on having those dreams for a week now and he was getting curious. But, at last his training came to an end with sufficient improvements and Issei becoming eleven years old, also Azazel had called him to his workplace to have a _'talk'_ as Azazel put it. As he got to the door he knocked on it.

"Come in" Azazel said, and Issei did so, but when he came in he saw Azazel talking to a woman. She was a tall, black-haired woman, in very revealing clothes.

"Ah, Issei we were just talking about you." Azazel said as he was talking about the woman sitting in front of him. "I've decided that its time to let you go on a mission"

"Go where?" Issei replied

"To go and find information of course. To keep things under check and this person here, Raynare, will go with you to help you along" Azazel explained

"And what is this mission?" Issei responded curiously

"Curiosity is good, anyways the mission is to go to the middle-east as there was news of snow being everywhere and I have a feeling that its not natural, and I want you two to go and investigate it. Now introduce yourself to each other." Azazel said as the woman immediately did so.

"Hello, my name is Raynare, and you should be lucky that you're even talking to me since I'm a very powerful fallen angel." She said which was a complete lie. Issei could just swat her away as if she were a fly.

"Hi Ray-chan, I'm Issei, and frankly I don't think you're that powerful compared to me." He said in a teasing voice a little brother would do to his sister.

"Oh, and why would that be. You're just a kid." She said, then he smiled looked at Azazel as he gave a nod of confirmation. Then suddenly Issei released a small part of his aura, making Raynare drop to the ground due to its pressure. Then on his knees Issei said

"And that's only a small part of my power Ray-chan" He said as he continued teasing her

"Now, now, get going you two, and see what's causing this trouble."

"Alright. Let's go Ray-chan" Issei said as he walked out with a smirk on his face. But before she got up and went out Azazel stopped her.

"Look after him Raynare, please." Azazel said as that meant a lot to her.

"Of course Azazel-sama"

* * *

**Time Skip (Middle East)**

As Issei and Raynare arrived at the location they could immediately see what Azazel was talking about everywhere they looked was snow covering everything. Immediately though they found its source. A strong blizzard was a few miles away but what was more interesting was that they weren't they only ones there. They saw numerous people with powerful auras, some demonic, some holy auras around them and they seem to be shooting at the blizzard but none of their shots were getting through.

"Let's go take a look Ray-chan" Issei said while smirking

"Stop calling me Ray-chan!" She screamed making him squirm

"Fine, then let go take a look Ray. There is that better?" Issei asked to which she just snorted

As they got near they could just about make out two figures inside the blizzard, one laying down and one on its knees. Issei tried to make out what was happening but suddenly they were spotted.

"Look its another one of them capture it!" Screamed a man in a dark suit, pretty much their leader

"Dammit, lets fall back we can't-" She began but it was no use as Issei was already on his way towards them

_'Ready Albion'_

_**{Ready}**_

"Let's go then, BALANCE BREAKER!" He screamed as he was enveloped in a white light. After it dimmed down, Issei flew towards the enemy and giving them a punch to their jaw. After he went through all of them he went to the sky.

**{DIVIDE}**

Suddenly all of the opposing people fell to the ground their strength leaving them.

"Ah, that was fun" Issei said as he flew back to the ground and deactivated his scail mail. He then walked towards to what looks like their leader. Issei then grabs him by his neck.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's going on here" Their leader just spit at Issei

"Bite me" He said in a deep voice, right before Issei send a punch towards his jaw knocking him out.

"Now then lets go and see what that blizzard is all about."

* * *

**Hey guys here's the next chapter one might be coming out tomorrow **

**Also if it does go and check my blog since I'll be able to post pictures of characters I plan to use and weapons as well so make sure to follow me on twitter and my blog **


End file.
